Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{8}{8a} - \dfrac{5}{8a}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{8 - (5)}{8a}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{3}{8a}$